I turn to you
by Calygirl205
Summary: Jade Turns to Beck after her mother gets drunk and beats her. first victorious story hope you like it! read and review


Hi! I'm new to the Victorious stories but I love Beck and Jade so much I decided to write this. I don't own anything sadly but maybe one day...

read and review!

* * *

Jade's POV 

_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light _

_to light my way. _

I had another fight with my mother again. I don't understand why everything I do is wrong to her. Hell all she does is drink these days. It's no wonder why I'm always with Beck. I'm once again out in the rain walking to no particular place. I texted Beck and told him my mom and I had another fight. By the end of the night I will probably end up at his door step once again. As I'm walking down the street towards Beck's, I notice a figure walking down the street towards me. The figure gets closer and I instanty who it is. I picked up my pace and ran into Beck's awaiting arms. As I reached Beck's arm I instantly started to cry. I hate it when my mom fights with me, when she hits me, I hate crying in front of the man I truly love. I look up into his eyes and I see the light at the end of the tunnel. I know that I am truly safe with him.

_When I'm scared and losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy _

_you can turn it all around_

_And when I'm down your there pushing me to the top _

_You're always there giving me all you've got. _

Beck and I walked back to his RV and when we got there he gave me some of his clothes to change into since I was soaking wet to the bone. After I changed my clothes I sat down on his be beside him.

"Jade, what happened?" Beck asked me with a sincere look on his face.

"Mom got pissed at me again, I really don't know why, but she was drunk again and she hit me." I replied with tears welling up in my eyes. I knew that my cheek was swelling severly and was slowly turning black. Beck got up and walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack for my cheek. He walked back over to me with a towel and the ice pack and I waited for him to sit down. Once he sat down I laid down with my head on his legs with my eyes staring back into his.

"Here, let's see if we can get this swelling to go down a little bit. Are you gonna stay here with me for a few days?" Beck asked me as he gently placed the ice on my right cheek.

"I really want to stay here. Honestly I'm afraid to go back home. I'm afraid that one day she'll just snap and hurt me severly. I really don't wanna go back home. I'm so safe with you so please don't make me leave." I told Beck with the most honesty I had in me.

"I'm not gonna make you go anywhere, Jade, I love you." Beck whispered to me as he kissed me on the forehead. About an hour later we laid down on his bed for the night knowing that I'd wake up in the morning and face everyone at school with my new bruise from my mother.

_For a shield from the storm _

_For a friend, for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm _

_I turn to you. _

The next morning was living hell. Beck woke me up and as soon as I was awake pain was radiating from my cheek and I was not happy. I tried to speak but found that it was just much to painful to do. Beck noticed that I was in pain and saw that I was slowly tearing up. Beck wanted to take me to the hospital but I refused. As soon as we enter the school the rumors began to spread almost instantly. It pisses me off that people would even begin to think that Beck would do such a thing to me. But then again what were they suppose to think?

Beck and I headed to Sikowitz's class for the beginning class of the day. Of course when we first walked into the room rumors were flying. I was madder than ever but Beck wrapped his arms around me to help me calm down because he knows that helps me out a lot. After our first four classes of the day we headed off to lunch and as always sat with Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori. I hoped that no one would ask questions but of course they had them.

" Hey, Jade what happened? There are rumors of what happened flying around the school." Tori asked me. Just great. Just Fucking Great.

"It doesn't matter." I replied as I dug into my salad, but as soon as I took a bite I found incredible pain and I quickly spit it out.

"Please can we just not talk about it. Jade really doesn't want to explain it so please leave it be." Beck told the group as I smiled at him. I got up as I grabbed Beck's hand.

"See you guys later. I think I'm gonna go get my cheek looked at bye." I told the group as Beck and I walked away. We headed towards the nurses office so I could get a pass to go to a real hospital to get my cheek looked at. Once we got a pass to leave the school, Beck took me to the local hospital to get my face looked at.

_For the strength to be strong _

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything that's true _

_I turn to you._

The doctor was accusing Beck of beating me and I had no choice but to tell the doctor the truth, that my mom was the one who beat me. The hospital called the cops much to my dismay, but lucky for me the cop that was called was Tori's dad. Tori's dad had no choice but to take my mom to jail but agreed to let me live with Beck. Beck's parents were called to the hospital before Tori's dad left and they agreed to be my guardians while my mom was in jail. They hugged me and was very sad for me at the same time. I hugged Beck as I began to cry. About an hour later the doctor came back with results of my x-rays. The diagnosis was that my upper jaw was fractured and that I would have to be extremely careful for the next few weeks.

_When I lose the will to win _

_I just reach for you and _

_I can reach the sky again._

_I can do anything_

_'Cause your love is so amazing _

_'Cause your love inspires me. _

_And when I need a friend _

_You're always on my side._

_Giving me faith _

_Taking me through the night. _

I went home with Beck and all I did was lay down on his bed with ice on my broken jaw. Beck got onto video chat to talk to the others about what we missed at school. Deep down I was slowly giving up. My mom was one step closer to taking my life and honestly I was scared to go home if she was to get out of jail because I know she would just beat me again. Beck noticed me crying and told the others that he had to go. After shutting off his computer he came over to his bed and laid down next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Beck asked me as I tried to dry my tears.

"Mom is going to kill me when she sees me again. And I'm serious Beck she will KILL me." I told Beck as I reach for his embrace. As he hugged me I felt like I could reach the sky. Whenever I'm with him I know I can do anything and I can survive. I know he won't let my mother hurt me again. His love inspires me to move on with life. Whenever I need him he is always there for me, I love him so much. He gives me all the faith I need to make it through each and every night.

" I love you Beck." I whispered to him as he smiled at me and kissed me softly.

"I love you to Jade and I promise I won't let your mom hurt you ever again."

_For a shield from the storm _

_For a friend, for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

The rest of the week drug on slowly and I never left Beck's side unless I absolutely had to. I was so afraid to be alone that I always made sure someone was with me. Beck was like my shield from the storm that was the world. I love him so much and I can't imagine not having him with me. He's always there whenever I need him to be.

_For the strength to be strong, _

_For the will to carry on _

_For everything you do, _

_I turn to you._

Beck and I were at his RV after school, and we were getting ready to go to Karaoke Dookie to hang out with the others. I randomly walked up to Beck and wrapped my arms around his waist. I stood on my tippy- toes and kissed him.

"I love you, Beck, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me." I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Jadelyn West." Beck replied using my full name. I smiled and smacked him playfully.

_For the arms to be my shelter _

_Through all the rain, _

_For truth that will never change, _

_For someone to lean on,_

_For a heart I can rely on through anything,_

_For the one who I can run to..._

_oh, I, turn to you..._

I had a great time at Karaoke Dookie with all my friends. Even though I stayed attached to Beck's side I still interacted and I even got on stage and did a song with Cat and Tori. We won the singing contest for the night and I was happy about that. I sat back in my chair and watch as my friends interacted. I think about how great Beck has been to me through this whole ordeal. I know he loves me otherwise I wouldn't be practically living with him. His arms are my true safe haven, my shelter from this world. I know that will never change, he's always been my shoulder to lean and cry on. He's my other half, I can rely on his heart to take care of me day by day. I know I can run to him any day.

_For a shiel from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm _

_I turn to you _

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on _

_For everything you do, _

_For everything that's true, _

_For everything you do, oh, _

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you..._

_

* * *

_

_I hope you liked it! ~Calygirl205_


End file.
